The switch
by InvaderTal
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have switched bodies thanks to the latest Akatsuki member. The can't transform and must use each other's techniques while acting like each other for a week.
1. It Isn't Fair!

Switch 

**Rating: **T for some cursing and what not

**Summary: **The Akatsuki has a new member, a fourteen-year-old girl named Nain Zenshin with mind techniques. After an encounter with Naruto and Sasuke, her partner and superior Itachi allows her to use her special, and favorite, technique on Sasuke and Naruto. In the battle she touches both Sasuke's and Naruto's foreheads shooting charka into each. This causes a switch. How will Naruto and Sasuke live like each other for 1 whole week? Also they can't transform. Chaos insured and slightly AU.

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS. The summary is different then the other. This is because there isn't enough room on the other page. The made up has very little to do with the story. All she does is switch places between Naruto and Sasuke. If you do not want to know about her than do not read chapter called 'Past'. It is her past. R & R and most importantly ENJOY! Flames are welcomed! Review and you get Magical Cookies!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white haired Jounin sat across from a white haired Sanin in a bar. The duo would happen to be no other than Kakashi and Jiraiya. Surprisingly Kakashi had his book on the table and out of his hands.

"So the Akatsuki has a new member?" The Jounin asked raising a brow.

"Yes but that's not the surprising part. It's a fourteen year old or so I've heard. You have to do bad things to get in. Whatever this kid did must have been very bad because they don't let kids in" the big white haired Sanin replied.

"So why are you staying here to train Naruto then? Wouldn't it be safer to train Naruto where they can't find him?" Kakashi asked his hand itching to touch his sacred book.

"I don't know what this person's abilities are. They could be tracking us now. They might even be expecting us to leave." Jiraiya replied scratching his chin.

"So watch out for a short Akatsuki member?" Kakashi half joked. Jiraiya nodded as they departed.

If you squinted in the background on a roof of a building you would see an Akatsuki apparently listening in to the conversation.

Meanwhile at the Godiame's office…

"Why did he get that mission yesterday! I am a chunin and he is still a genin!" the very pissed of Uchiha demanded an answer as he stood at the edge of the Godiame's desk. His hands where pressed on as he leaned trying to make him self look more angry.

"There are other reasons Naruto has that make him more qualified." Tsunade said. She slumped slightly in her chair. She had just been in a 7 hour meeting with the Council. The last thing she needed was Sasuke complaining yet again about the missions. She really needed sake and a roll of duct tape.

"What are they?" Sasuke demanded yet again.

"You wouldn't understand" Tsunade replied simply.

At Ichiraku, Naruto sat with Rock Lee and Kiba. All three shinobi slumped in there chairs as they ate ramen.

"Its just not fair!" Kiba complained.

"Do not worry my Youthful friends. The springtime of youth will once again shine down upon our heads giving us the youthfulness to be with our youthful crushes and share with them our Youthful love!" Rock Lee said exaggerating every point with his hands and arms.

"That won't happen every girl besides Hinata and TenTen Love that Jerk." Naruto said as he finished his 8th bowl.

"What do they see in him? All he does is push them away. He doesn't care about any of them. All he cares about is revenge. He's human he has faults too. Why can't they see them?' Kiba said as Akamaru finished his bowl before yapping in response.

Sasuke in Godiame's office and Naruto at Ichiraku yelled at the same time:

"It isn't fair! He has such a great life but he still acts if he doesn't!"


	2. They Meet!

The Switch 

**Rating: **T for safety

**Summary: **The Akatsuki has a new member, a fourteen-year-old girl named Nain Zenshin with mind techniques. After an encounter with Naruto and Sasuke, her partner and superior Itachi allows her to use her special, and favorite, technique on Sasuke and Naruto. In the battle she touches both Sasuke's and Naruto's foreheads shooting charka into each. This causes a switch. How will Naruto and Sasuke live like each other for 1 whole week? Also they can't transform. Chaos insured and slightly AU.

**A/N: **Thanks to shimaorealu, Marcii07, and Kitsune for reviewing. Hands all three magical cookies. Thanks to Marcii07 for favoriting this story. Also thank you to XxpwnagexX, mistressyume, shay072002, and shimaorealu. Gives everyone a plushie of his or her favorite character. This chapter will be mostly about the Akatsuki in town. The next chapter will be about Zenshin or Nain Zenshin's (which means no conscience) past. Now on to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black cloak swayed as the wearer walked. The red clouds showed the obvious. The wearer was an Akatsuki. The famous hat was missing. The wearer had long brown hair that hung to the mid back. It danced as she jumped from ledge to ledge-undetected heading towards the spot.

"The target is here and will be staying here. He is here as well" Came a cold monotonous voice that matched the girl's cold emotionless blue eyes.

"You have done well Zenshin." was the reply from a certain Uchiha "We will start our plan in a while. You will know when. Till then blend in."

"No cloak…"confusion oozed from the voice and eyes of the speaker.

"Not for now. And here." Itachi said as he handed Zenshin a headband, and not just any a Konohona headband unscratched.

Zenshin handed him her cloak to reveal a white plain sakura like dress. On her back was a large obsidian shuriken. She replaced her headband and bowed to Itachi and the very oddly silent Kisame before leaping down.

"See you later Itachi-Sama, Kisame-Teme" She said. Itachi and Kisame nodded before running off and waiting for the opportunity to arrive.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke, and sakura were eating ramen. Well more Naruto eating, Sasuke scanning it to make sure it wasn't poisoned and Sakura waiting for Sasuke to start eating.

A girl walked in (Hm I wonder who) and ordered some ramen. She sat next to Naruto.

"Hello…My name is Zenshin. You like ramen, too?" Zenshin asked her usual monotonous voice.

"Yeah, Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Next to me is Sasuke-teme, and next to him is Sakura-Chan.

The girl smiled slightly as if to confirm she had found the targets. Then it faded.

"Nice to meet you." She said and then stared at the fan on the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"It's the symbol of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said before finally starting to eat his ramen, and then Sakura too.

When she was told about the target, she was told their first names. Sasuke Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha…was Sasuke the brother of Itachi that she was told about.

"Hn." She said tapping her foot slightly to the ground distributing charka into it.

A few moments passed by before Sasuke turned around recognizing an aura.

"YOU!" he yelled. Sakura and Naruto gaped at the older Sasuke look-alike.

"Hello foolish little brother." Itachi said. If possible, Naruto and Sakura gaped wider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle shall take place chapter 4! R&R and as I said before FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!


	3. The switch

The Switch

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The Akatsuki has a new member, a fourteen-year-old girl named Nain Zenshin with mind techniques. After an encounter with Naruto and Sasuke, her partner and superior Itachi allows her to use her special, and favorite, technique on Sasuke and Naruto. In the battle she touches both Sasuke's and Naruto's foreheads shooting charka into each. This causes a switch. How will Naruto and Sasuke live like each other for 1 whole week? Also they can't transform. Chaos insured and slightly AU.

**A/N: **As a way of saying sorry Nain's past and how she meet the Akatsuki will appear in chap 4 switch happens this chapter. Thanks to my reviewing fans and sorry I didn't update. My computer broke, and I had to wait to get it fixed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke glare was harsh and cold it seemed to ooze the memories of his childhood. Of what that monster his so called brother had down to him. Sasuke gritted his teeth in uncountable rage as he ran towards Itachi fists first without a plan. Itachi stopped him easily, smirking at his horrible excuse at an attack.

Nain stared blankly, but that was her normal face. Still confusion enveloped her. She knew nothing of her partners only that they were to be respected still what did Itachi do to make this boy his own brother hate his guts,

Naruto could take no more and ran face first towards Itachi only to get a face full of sword from Kisame. Naruto did the necessary hand signs for Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, however nothing happened all his charka and been taken away, or better yet eaten by Kisame's sword.

"When we heard about you I thought you would be stronger" Kisame smirked at naruto who was still desperately trying to do his shadow clone Jutsu.

Sakura watched for a moment undecided. Although her love for Sasuke was strong the team's teamwork had grown over the year. She decided to help Sasuke who was being smacked around double over what Naruto was. As she ran towards him the chestnut headed girl blocked the path.

"No so fast if you wish to attack Itachi-san then you will get through me first." There was no emotion as there were none in her eyes or facial expression. It creeped Sakura out beyond belief.

Sakura grabbed several kunai throwing them at her though the girl easily dodged. Sakura blinked quickly to find that everything around her had changed. The village destroyed and lit on fire. Sakura's eyes widen in panic as she stumbled back. She bumped into two cold wet objects. She turned around to see two bloodied bodies, the bodies of her team mates. She screamed and jumped back.

"It's your fault if you were strong you could of helped them faster." Came a cold harsh emotionless whisper. Sakura screamed and passed out.

Sakura's scream grabbed Sasuke's attention as he watching the pink haired kunoichi fall. The girl who called herself Nain had done no attack but had done hand signs and stared at Sakura. What genjutsu could be that powerful to make Sakura faint? She hadn't done that in a long time. His lack of attention and Naruto's as well and gotten their hands tied up behind them.

"Shall I Itachi-san?" Nain asked.

"Yes you may" Itachi replied.

Nain approached making various hand signs very fast. She muttered something as she touched both Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads. Both screamed in pain. It felt as if their very being was torn away form them. The both collapsed in pain.

Itachi handed Nain her robe, hat, and headband.

"Now let us leave things to the time" Itachi said.


	4. Waking up

The Switch

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The Akatsuki has a new member, a fourteen-year-old girl named Nain Zenshin with mind techniques. After an encounter with Naruto and Sasuke, her partner and superior Itachi allows her to use her special, and favorite, technique on Sasuke and Naruto. In the battle she touches both Sasuke's and Naruto's foreheads shooting charka into each. This causes a switch. How will Naruto and Sasuke live like each other for 1 whole week? Also they can't transform. Chaos insured and slightly AU.

**A/N: **If people wish to know about Nain's past post NAIN'S PAST if I get enough people I will do that. I chapter is going to be out of my opinion the funniest. Thanks to those who have reviewed and let the hilarity begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the battle all were brought to the hospital to be healed. Sakura was the first to wake. She stared at Naruto's and Sasuke's bloodied up bodies. Yet she didn't have a scratch. She hated feeling weaker to them.

Tsunade walked in and asked Sakura to come with her. Sakura walked out leaving the two rival shinobi there. Naruto woke before Sasuke. He felt horrible pain. Normally he didn't feel that much pain. He normally healed pretty well. These were probably serious wounds.

Naruto got out of bed groggily, and into the bathroom. Every step felt different that his normal steps.

'I must just be really tired' Naruto thought.

He passed the mirror, and then quickly walked back. His eyes widen. His normally blonde hair was black, and longer. His kind blue eyes turned into coal like pits. His three scars on the sides were gone. His orange jacket was replaced with blue. His eye twitched before he let out a scream, a very girly scream, in Sasuke's voice.

If that wasn't enough A voice that sounded like his own called out and said "Shut up Dobe I'm sleeping."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and decided that if he went back to sleep he'd wake up and not be Sasuke.

Sasuke got up. It was the feeling of no pain that awoke him. He was beaten to hell and back, and yet he healed this fast. He remembered the huge bruise that should be on his stomach. He lifted his shirt not noticing it was orange, and saw a seal mark.

Sasuke ran to the bathroom. His pale skin was tan. His onyx eyes were blue. His black hair was shorter and blonde. Sasuke ran in and pushed what looked like him off that bed getting a "Hey I was sleeping" as a response.

"Who are you?" Sasuke yelled. The groggy body said "the next hokage!"

Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke.

"THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING" said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.


	5. The Truth

The Switch

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The Akatsuki has a new member, a fourteen-year-old girl named Nain Zenshin with mind techniques. After an encounter with Naruto and Sasuke, her partner and superior Itachi allows her to use her special, and favorite, technique on Sasuke and Naruto. In the battle she touches both Sasuke's and Naruto's foreheads shooting charka into each. This causes a switch. How will Naruto and Sasuke live like each other for 1 whole week? Also they can't transform. Chaos insured and slightly AU.

**A/N: **I hope to put more Hilarity and some serious moments. I will also try harder to make them longer. So please continue to R&R for me. Thank you to my awesome reviewers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran around the room panicked and frenzied like a mother hen who had lost her baby.

"NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Naruto said about to pull his hair when he poked it. "Geesh Teme how much hair gel do you put in?"

Sasuke growled.

"At least I brush my hair Dobe. Your hair is so messy and tangled." Sasuke said putting a hand through currently his blonde hair.

"But the mess makes my hair look sexy. Unlike your Duck butted hair." Naruto said poking the sharp ends of the, just recently his, Raven hair.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"My hair is not Duck butted!" Yelled Sasuke.

"My Fault Its just retarded!" Naruto yelled back. "I can't stand looking like this. Transform." Naruto yelled but nothing happened.

"Let me try Dobe. Transform!" Yet again nothing happened.

"I guess we are going to have to act like each other." Sasuke sighed.

"Ok let me try" Naruto inhaled and put on a frown. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And I am all emo." Naruto mocked.

"I'm Naruto I have ADHD and am the worst ninja in the world!" Sasuke mocked back.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Do-"

"Oh Sasuke, Naruto you guys are awake…what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"

Oh nothing Sakura-chan-" Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto remembered he was Sasuke.

"Oh Yeah um. Nothing concerning you.' Naruto said keeping a blank face.

"Sasuke-" Sasuke said.

'_that sounds really weird…'_ Sasuke thought.

"And Sakura-um-Chan Lets go to that Ramen place!" Sasuke almost flinched putting the emotion he did into the dialog.

"No way I'll be to busy training till I can't anymore" Naruto said with a frown.

Sasuke was so going to beat up Naruto for that when they were switched back.

A poof was heard as the Latest Jounin in the world appeared

"Hi guys glad to see your okay. Naruto, Godiame wants to make sure you are _fully_ okay" Kakashi said stressing Fully.

Sasuke shot a look of confusion.

"Especially your stomach" Kakashi said trying to drop a hint.

"Um…Oh yeah Kakashi-…sensei' Sasuke said walking off to the Hokage's office.

Naruto's eyes widen in fear.

"SAS-Naruto wait!" Naruto said but it was too late.

Meanwhile at the Godiame's office…

"What did you want to see me about?" Sasuke asked.

"You know. I want to make sure your friend is safely contained" Tsunade said stressing contained.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"That attack must of given you memory loss. Naruto when is your birthday?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"October 10th" His voice wavered. He really hoped that was right.

" What day did the Kyuubi attack?" Tsunade asked.

"October 10th" Sasuke never realized Naruto was born the day the Kyuubi attacked. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Naruto do you know what happened to the kyuubi" Tsunade said

"The fourth destroyed it right?" Sasuke said. Sasuke did not like where this was going.

"No Naruto. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed within a child…sealed within you." Godiame said.

'If the kyuubi is sealed in naruto did it go with him or is it sealed within me now. That was the reason Naruto got better missions.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke thought his eyes widened deep in thought.

"Is the seal in one piece?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes?" Sasuke said.


End file.
